Jealous
by wickedly-pure
Summary: Things were going good for Fergal. Marriage, Back to NXT. But what happens when the one who got away comes back into his life?


"Devitt?" Adam Cole's voice called down the crowded hall.  
"I didn't know you were coming back to NXT." He jogged over, shaking Fergal's hand.

"Hunter asked me to come back. I couldn't say no. I loved NXT while I was here." Fergal smiled.  
"Besides, the travel schedule is much better too. I might actually get to use my home."

"How's the married life treating ya?" Adam asked.

"Can't complain, man." Fergal smiled.  
"It was hard leavin Vera behind, but we both had to get back to work." He looked around.  
"Whats with all the suits?"

"USA execs. They've been around back stage for about a month."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's not all bad though. They come with a new social media gal, who's pretty easy on the eyes." Adam laughed.

"Aren't you practically married?" Fergal laughed.

"Being with Brit keeps me from flirting with her, but I still have eyes, man."  
"Speaking of..." Just as he said that, Fergal heard the laugh from down the hall. A laugh that was so entwined in his brain, that even though he hadn't heard it in a long time, he knew right away whose it was. His eyes darted across the large hall, falling on where the musical laughter was coming from.

* * *

_"Gentlemen," The Japanese voice spoke to the in broken English.  
"This Miss Melani Jones. She here to help with social media, you know, internet. Uh, facebook, and twitter. You go to her for uh, advice."  
The Japanese thought nothing of bringing a women into the men's locker room while they were changing before the show, though you could tell by the look on the women's face that she was anything but comfortable. Fergal had just pulled his trunks on as the door opened. His eyes falling on her as she walked in. Most men just stood there, nude, as they were being talked to.  
"You can get to work Miss Jones." The man told her, turning and leaving her standing there, everyone looking at her.  
Her dark hair, pulled up, fastened to the top of her head. The black rimmed glasses she wore did nothing to hide how green her eyes were.  
She was dressed professional. A black, form fitting skirt, topped with a black button up jacket._

_"Uh, ok. Probably not the best place for website pictures." She mumbled, then spoke something in Japanese, keeping her eyes up, not even daring to look towards the floor for fear of what she might see by mistake, before speaking in English.  
"Alright guys." She called to getting everyone's attention who didn't speak Japanese.  
"I need to get pictures, when you're all dressed. Outside."  
With that she turned and walked out of the room._

_'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

_He thought he was dreaming as he walked down the stairs into the equipment room.  
Not just because of her beauty, but because there were very few women ever at the dojo.  
The huge room was only half lit, but he could see her tan skin was glistening with sweat. He stopped in the stair well and watched her for a minute, drinking in her beauty. She had on a tight green colored sports bra, her mid drift bare, and a pair of loose, black, short running shorts. He couldn't decide which version of her he liked better. The professional one he saw four days ago, or this, almost no clothes, sweaty body he saw now. When a grunt left her mouth he picked the latter, wondering if that was a sound she made during sex too.  
He slowly made his way across the floor, watching her._

_"Keep your core tight. It will help with your balance." He told her as he got close enough to not yell._

_"Jesus." She gasped.  
"You fucking scared me."  
He couldn't help but laugh at her reaction._

_"Surry." He said, removing his shirt and getting into his own routine.  
"To be fair, you kinda startled me too. I'm usually the only person down here at this time of morning."_

_"Oh, sorry." She said, her breathing heavy as she switched to squats.  
"They told me I could use the equipment here."_

_"It's not a problem, Miss Jones. I just wasn't expecting to see you." He told her, watching her form.  
"If ya spread your legs wider, you'll work the inner muscles more."_

_"Yeah?" She smiled towards him, taking his advice.  
"I bet you say that to all the girls, Devitt." Her words made him blush.  
"And it's Mel."_

_"You can call me Fergal." He smiled, taking her hand and pulling her further down the wall.  
"If you watch your form in the mirror, it will help keep you square."  
He put his hand on the small of her back, guiding her down and back up.  
"Stick your backside out more, so you're workin your legs and not your knees." He said softly, his eyes glued to the image in the mirror.  
"Lower." He told her, not able to stop his mind from playing dirty scenes through his brain._

_"Like this?" She asked quietly, looking into his eyes as she rose slowly.  
He knew he had to be reading her eyes wrong. She couldn't be feeling what he was._

_"No. Out." He showed her sticking his ass out, squatting, more to hide the growing bulge in his shorts._

_"I'm just not getting it." She smirked to herself, reading the slight frustration on his face.  
"Show me?"  
He stood behind her, his hands fell to her hips._

_"Ass out." He said in her ear, his hands thrusting her hips back with a quick jerk, causing her ass to slam into him, making her gasp at what she felt against her.  
He was surprised that she didn't pull away, even more surprised when he felt her body push back further against him.  
His hands started to roam over the lower half of her body. One sliding across her lower midsection, pulling her back against him, the other going lower, between her thighs. She let out a low moan as her hands slid down his sweaty forearms._

_"Is this better?" She asked quietly, leaning her head back onto his shoulder._

_"Much." He growled, his hand creeping under her tight sports bra. She gasped as he found her erect nipple, squeezing it lightly between two fingers.  
"Do you want me to stop?" He asked, his other hand sliding up the leg of her loose shorts. Sliding a finger over her already wet panties._

_"No." She moaned, reaching between them and rubbing his bulge causing him to groan.  
"No." She said again as his lips attacked her neck, her hand slipping under his shorts, her fingers encircling his hard, thick shaft.  
After a few seconds of his fingers teasing her between her legs, he spun her around, his lips crashing hard into hers. Her hands pushing his shorts low on his hips, letting his hard cock spring out, he moaned as her lips went to his neck. She left a trail of kisses and licks down his chest, as her knees went to the floor. She looked up at him with her deep green eyes, his cock right in front of her mouth. He was staring at her, passion written all over his face. She smiled slightly before parting her lips and in one swift move took half of his long, thick cock into her mouth. His eyes closed, his head went back. He tangled his fingers in her hair, guiding her, showing her what he liked as his hips thrust into her, fucking her face. She moaned, resisting the urge to gag on his length, enjoying the feeling, the vibrations from her throat causing him to spew profanities._

_"Mel, you gotta stop that thing with your tongue. I'm gonna explode." He panted.  
"And as much as I'd love to cum on your pretty little face, I have something else I want to do more."  
He pulled her up gently by her hair, pressing his mouth to hers, pulling her body to his, his cock pressing up against her stomach, as he pushed her back against the mirrored wall. Her sweaty body leaving an outline of where it touched the glass surface. As he lowered himself, kissing and nipping at her soft, silky skin along the way, his hand pulled her right breast from under its covering, his mouth taking it in, as he slipped two fingers inside her dripping slit.  
"God, Love, you're so wet." He mumbled against her skin, causing her to moan as he pumped his fingers in and out. His lips continuing their tour of her body.  
He kissed the inside of her thigh, pushing her legs further apart with his hands, propping her foot up on his knee. Letting his fingers skate over her sweat covered legs, pushing her knee back against the wall, her legs spread wide, before reaching up with his fingers and pulling the fabric over that covered her sweet spot. He smiled to himself as he looked at her. Something about her hairless pussy turned him on more than usual.  
As his tongue licked at her center, teasing her, he heard noises he had never heard a women make before. He pressed his tongue between her folds, flicking it over her clit. There were noises of passion that he was causing to come from her mouth, noises that made him take his cock into his own hand and stroke it with the rhythm of his licks._

_"Fuck Fergal." Mel cried, her hips bucking against his tongue.  
"I'm so close."_

_"Hold on lass. I'm not finished with ya." He said, looking at her as he rose, pressing his tongue into her mouth.  
"Taste yourself. Ya taste so good. I almost forgot how good American pussy tasted." He moaned, his fingers still keeping her shorts pulled to the side. He placed his hips between hers, pulling her leg around his waist, rubbing the tip of his cock across her wetness, causing her to throw her head back as he entered her slowly.  
"Fuck Mel. You're so tight." He said, pulling out almost all the way, before slowly pushing back into her. Her hands grabbed at his shoulders and wrapping around his neck as he pressed his lips against her neck, pulling out slowly again, moving his hands to both sides of her hips, then slamming his cock into her, filling her completely._

_"Ah, SHIT!" She cried loudly, making him smile.  
"Do it again." She cried as he pulled out slightly, he fulfilled her requested, making her cry out again.  
"Harder." She panted.  
"Faster." She begged, as his thrusts quickened.  
Her voice and pants took him to a place he had seldom been before. He didn't fight it, he didn't hold back. And as he felt her walls start to tighten around his cock, a loud, low growl ripped from his chest out through his throat._

_"FFFFUUUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKK…." He didn't have time to pull out, but he didn't care, he wanted nothing more than to fuck her through her orgasm.  
His body was pressed against hers, hers against the mirror. As his thrusts stopped, he was motionless as he felt the pulsation around his cock fading. Enjoying every single moment of her orgasm, not wanting to move until her body became limp against his.  
After a moment, he pulled his head back, his body still supporting hers, and kissed her lips.  
"Ya ok?" He asked her, waiting for her to nod before he pulled himself out of her and let her stand on her own two feet, both scrambling to cover themselves as footsteps were heard over their heads._

_"Where you at Fergie?" A gruff voice yelled._

_"I better go." She smiled, heading for the door._

_"Wait." He called, jogging towards her.  
"Can I see ya again?"_

_"I wouldn't mind another private work out session." She smiled, pulling him to her, kissing him one last time before running out the door, just as heavy foot falls sounded on the stairs._

_"Ferg, I thought you said you were going to wait on us?" Karl asked, flipping on the rest of the lights.  
"You look like you've had a full work out."_

_"Ah, I'm just getting started." Fergal smiled, grabbing his shirt from the ground, catching sight of Mel's body print on the mirror.  
He jogged over to the supplies closet, grabbing the window cleaner and paper towels, moving back to the mirror, knowing everyone was watching him._

_"You a young boy again, Ferg?" Karl asked.  
"Or you just trying to get rid of some evidence?" The guys laughed.  
Fergal knew that no one could make out who had been there just from the print on the mirror, but he saw Mel every time he looked at it.  
"Would that body print have anything to do with this?"  
Fergal looked up as he finished cleaning the mirror to see Karl holding a black and red tank top, one that Mel must have left.  
"Bulldogs Track, Tampa Florida." Karl read off the shirt.  
Fergal walked over and jerked the top from Karl's hand, making him laugh._

_"So the noises we heard wasn't just a fucking hard workout, it was a hard workout FUCKING." Gallows laughed._

_"The Vag Slayer strikes again." Karl called out._

_"Shut up, guys." Fergal laughed with them._

* * *

"Mel." Her name left his lips before he could even think of stopping it.  
She was walking with a few of the boys. One walking a lot closer than the other two.

"You know her?" Cole asked.  
"Fandango's been following her around like a lost puppy since she got here."

"Dango and Mel are a couple." Tyler Breeze interjected.  
"Mel mentioned she knew you from Japan. She didn't say it in so many words, but I took it as you two were a little more than just co-workers back then. And before any of those feelings start coming back up, you should know, Dango is in love with the girl, hence the puppy eyes, Cole. They've been together for several months, not just since she started here."

"He just got married." Cole said.

"Marriage doesn't always stop people from acting on their feelings." Breeze smirked.  
"That being said. I'll be keeping an eye on you." With that he walked away, leaving Fergal, still staring at Mel, and Cole, following his stare.

"You two were really a thing back in Japan?" Fergal nodded, answering his question.  
"I didn't know they were already a thing." Cole said.

"Yeah, I heard about the two of them a few months back." Fergal said.  
"Well, really I saw it on her twitter. She posted a couple pictures of them at the beach."

"You still follow her?" Cole asked.  
"You still have a thing for her Devitt?"

"Shhh, Johnny." She laughed, his arm going around her back, her hand to his chest.  
Her hair had grown a little since the last time he saw her, reaching below the middle of her back.  
Her eyes still shined when she laughed. She was still so beautiful.  
His breath left his body as her green eyes snapped up and caught with his.  
A smile spread across her lips when she saw him, her hand raised automatically, fingers waving to him, mouthing 'Hey' with her perfect lips.  
He watched as she excused herself, Johnny's eyes following her as she walked across the floor towards them.  
"Hey, Ferg. How are you?" She asked, pulling him into a hug.

"Good." He told her.  
"You look nice."

"Thanks. You too. I heard about the wedding. Congrats." She smiled softly.

"Hey Devitt." Fandango said, not giving Fergal a chance to talk, reaching out and shaking Fergal's hand before letting his hand fall to Mel's hip.  
"How you feeling about being back in NXT? You ready for this?" He asked, not waiting for an answer before continuing.  
"Hey, listen, we're getting ready to head to catering, if you want to join us? I know Mel probably wants to catch up with you."  
Fergal couldn't help but smile, realizing that she had obviously talked about him to her current boyfriend.

"I really can't." He told them.  
"I just got here. I still have to check in and see what's goin on with my character."

"Oh." Mel said, not even trying to stop a pout from forming on her lips.

"I would like to, really, but I can't. I've been gone for a couple months." He told her.  
"I really need to try to get back in a storyline." Mel frowned.

"I understand." She told him.

"Maybe you can join us for dinner sometime?" Fandango suggested.  
"Mel, Axel is waiting for us."

"Ok. Go ahead. I'll be right behind you. I need to check with Ferg about his email." She told him.  
Fergal cringed internally when her lips touched the other man's.  
Fandango turned and walked away, Mel looked at Fergal and took a deep breath before pulling him back into a hug.  
"It was really good seeing you." She said into his ear, pressing her lips softly to his cheek.

_'It should still be me.'_ He thought to himself.  
_'It should still be us.'_

"I have to go." She smiled, pulling away from him.  
"Cole, it was nice seeing you again." She turned and walked down the hall, turning and giving him one last look before exiting the hall.

* * *

_"You know, this is the third time we've been together, and we haven't even talked." Fergal said, tracing her naked body with his finger tips.  
Mel had managed to sneak a slip of paper with her address in his hand while they were talking in the hall of the arena with out anyone seeing it._

_"One time in the gym, another in the supply closet at the arena. There really wasn't much time for talking on either occasion." Mel laughed.  
"I'm glad you could get away and come tonight." She smiled, leaning into him and kissing his lips softly.  
"I have all night. What do you want to talk about?"_

_"I really don't know anything about you. Tell me something." He smiled at her.  
"How'd you get here?"_

_"To New Japan?" She asked, and he nodded.  
"They contacted me. I had my resume online, I've done a lot of work on social media and websites, they called. I had just ended a really bad relationship, and figured I hadn't put 3 years into learning Japanese for no reason, so I came."_

_"You ended a relationship, so there's no boyfriend back home in the states?" Fergal asked, his fingers still running up and down her body._

_"No, no one." She told him.  
"What about you?" He looked at her and started to respond, but she stopped him.  
"Don't think I haven't heard about you. You think the girls in the office don't talk, Mr. Vag Slayer?"_

_"Shit." He smirked, hanging his head, his cheeks turning red.  
"I've had my fair share of women. But it's no where near what people say. I do have a couple girls on the side. It's nothing serious, they know it as much as I do, but it's nothing that I wouldn't think twice about stopping if you asked me too."_

_"Really? If I said so, right now, you wouldn't see anyone else?" He shook his head.  
"Wouldn't fuck anyone else?"_

_"Just say the words." He told her, looking her dead in the eye, meaning every word._

_"I don't want you to see anyone but me."  
Without a word he reached behind her, grabbing his phone, laying it on the bed between them letting her read the texts he sent.  
The text telling the two women that he could no longer meet them or take their calls, then blocking their numbers._

_"Done." He smiled, tossing his phone to the end of the bed, rolling over on her, pressing his lips against hers.  
"Just you."_

* * *

"Here." Karl said, walking in Fergal's hotel door, and tossing him a paper bag.  
"Since we were in the area, we decided to come and eat dinner with you. How long are you here anyway?"  
Fergal had called Karl right after his meeting that afternoon.  
Karl had been his best friend for a while, and knew of their time together in Japan.  
He needed advice, and Karl was the only person he could think to call.

"Thanks Lads." Fergal smiled.  
"My house should be finished in a few days. The water leak wasn't too bad, but the carpet has to be replaced."

"How are you doing?" Gallows asked.

"What do you mean? With the marriage, being back in NXT, or..."

"Or seeing the women you love with someone else." Karl said to him.  
"Man, Ferg, we all know how you felt about her, I just didn't know it was still there. Especially after all this time."

"I, I really don't have an answer for that." Fergal told them.  
"On one hand, I'm married. Vera was the first time in a long time that I felt this way. The first girl who replaced Mel in my mind. Since Vera, I honestly haven't thought about Mel in months."

"Months?" Karl asked.  
"How long have you and Vera been together?"

"Over a year."

"And Mel's only been out of your mind for a few months?" Karl asked.  
"Something doesn't sound right there Fergie."

"I don't know, it was like, I have this girl who I'm seeing in Vera, who I do have feelings for. But at the same time, maybe even more, I want Mel back. Mel has always been that one who floats around in the back of my mind. She gets things, she understands the business. Vera doesn't. She knows what she sees, she fights with me about wrestling things, story lines. She's an outsider. She's all over, doing her thing then she gets mad when I'm not home." He took a deep breath.  
"The last few months, it's like things clicked. And suddenly, Mel wasn't there anymore. Vera had consumed me. Pulled me in, and I fell hard, with everything I had. Since we got married, things have been great. But then we were both packing to leave, and she starts in again. And guess who pops into my head on the flight here. Then getting here and seeing her in person." Fergal rested his head in his hands.

* * *

"Aren't_ you ever going to tell us who this new chick is?" Karl asked.  
"You've been sneaking out almost every night for the four last months to see her. Keeping secrets, never mentioning a name. Never giving details." _

_"That's not like you, Ferg." Gallows chimed in._

_"Wait. She's not just some girl is she? This isn't just a piece of ass to you, is it?" Karl asked.  
"Could it be our Romeo here has finally found his Juliet? Ferg, are you in love with this girl?" _

_"She's different." Fergal admitted, thinking to himself it had been more like 6 months not just 4, but they didn't realize it at first. _

_"So it is the same girl then. The one you screwed down here?" Karl asked. _

_"It's the same girl." He told them.  
Just then they heard a few guys make wolf whistles, drawing their eyes towards the door, just to see Mel jogging in.  
Fergal swallowed hard, not just at her presence, but she was wearing her high school track tank top. The same one she had worn on the first day she had meet him here, the same one that she had forgotten. _

_"Hey guys. Just who I was looking for." She smiled, stopping in front of them.  
"I tried to text you guys, guess you were all busy. I'm going to need you all at the arena at least an hour early tomorrow. You guys have an interview."_

_"Yeah sure, no problem." Karl said.  
"You ran track Mel?"  
She looked down at her shirt._

_"Oh, yeah in high school." She told them.  
"I thought I had lost this when I first moved here, but found it in my apartment a few months ago."_

_"Yeah, probably not too many of those shirts here in Japan huh?" Gallows asked._

_"I would say not. Only track members got them. Why?" Mel asked. _

_"Drop it guys." Fergal warned, all the guys laughing.  
_

_"Ok, I'm obviously missing something here." Mel said._

_"They found your shirt that morning we were in here. Ya left it, they found it." He smiled at her.  
"They've been hounding me to tell them who I've been seeing. They finally figured it out."_

_"It only took what, six months?" Mel smirked, kissing Fergal's cheek.  
"I have to go, I just wanted to stop by and make sure you guys got the message about the interview."_

_"I'll see you at dinner." Fergal told her before she turned to leave._

* * *

"I love her, still, after more than five years of not being with her." Fergal admitted, out loud, more telling himself than the guys.  
"I should be over her. I shouldn't want her back. I never thought I would feel like this, but seeing her with someone else, it kills me. And I'm married. I'm fucking married, and I still want her."


End file.
